


Valentine's Day

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Eighth Year AUIt's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts.





	Valentine's Day

Harry was walking down the corridor when he was pulled back by his jumper into an empty classroom.

The door shut behind him and he was pinned against it by a lean body. His green eyes met his Malfoy's grey. 

"M-Malfoy- what?" Harry tried to form a logical sentence, but he was very flustered by the intimate position he was in with his crush.

Malfoy leaned his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes. 

"You can call me Draco, you know."

Harry stayed silent, his breathing shallow.

"Harry, do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday?"

Draco laughed quietly, shaking his head. "It's Valentine's Day."

Harry said nothing, just continued staring at Malf-Draco's beautiful face.

"Do you have a Valentine, Harry?"

"No," he said quietly.

Draco smiled: a real, whole smile. "Good."

He pressed a small object in Harry's hand and stepped back so Harry could see it.

Harry looked down at the pink candy heart that was engraved with the words "Be mine".

When he looked up again, Draco was standing in front of him holding a solitary rose.

"I know we had a rough few years and you might still hate me and I could be wasting my time. But, I'm going to be an optimist and hope that I'm not. Thing is, I've liked you for a long time, Harry. That's okay if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted to get it off my chest."

Harry stood, stunned. It seemed impossible to him that Draco Malfoy liked him back.

Draco nervously scanned Harry's face, searching for any hint as to whether he would be rejected or not. Harry had a great poker face.

"H-Harry?"

It appeared that that was the only thing needed to spur Harry into action.

The green eyed wizard jumped into the arms of the grey eyed.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around the latter's smaller body.

Harry brought Draco's head down to his and kissed him.

After they broke their kiss, Harry took the rose and said "Of course."


End file.
